Big Girls need big cars
by spicemeisje
Summary: Everyone has a car, motor or bike. But Esme doesn't because Carlisle doesn't wants it. But the younger Cullens make a set up, Esme really needs a car, but why doesn't Carlisle see that? Not working on it anymore, to busy, sorry!
1. The surpise

**Big girls need big cars**

_Such a pain, she really needs a car. _I was talking to Edward, no one knew where we were talking about that, and it was really neccesary, because we were talking about Esme's birthday gift.

"I know, it would do her good" Edward whispered.

Curious faces turned into our direction.

_You know, it's almost her birthday. Maybe we should buy her a car. she's the only one in the whole family that doesn't has a car, motor or something like that. Not even a bike!_

"I know, but you know he's protective, the real man in the family."

I could see that the faces turned into a bad mood. Annoyed that we never told them about what we were talking.

_Yeah, i know. He totally flipped out when we suggested that she could go working. Well it wasn't his right, she needs something to do. Or she'll kill her self, just to have something to do._

"Like she could try" And we both laughed.

_I already know what he would say; A women belongs in the house, taking care of the kids and the housekeeping, not driving around._

"Then we just say that she needs it for shopping."

_Yeah, and then he will say; I wil be happy to take her around, wherever she wants._

"Typical old fashioned men"

"Jeezs, i'm getting annoyed, where are you talking about?" Emmet complained. And as i could see the other faces, the rest felt the same way.

"Wait a minute, i will get rid off them." Edward said.

He ran out of the room and came back in just a few seconds. Another few seconds later Esme and Carlisle walked out of the house, both with a confused expression on their faces. When they were about 100 yards away, Edward started talking again.

"Everyone has a motor or car." He said.

"Yeah so?" Rosalie said.

"Esme doesn't have a car, motor or even a bike. We should buy her a car for her birthday?"

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie stood up and walked to the window, looking at the reflection. "Carlisle will rip our heads off. You know that he's old-fashioned."

"I think it's a great idea!" Emmet sounded excited.

Jasped putted his hand on my legg.

"Big girls need big cars. She needs a Land Rover!" Emmet yelled.

We all giggled. Esme was a women, but not a big girl. She was just a little bit taller than i was.

"Land Rover?" Edward said "no way, Land Rovers aren't good for us, you can drive very fast with them but you'll have to tank a lot."

"Maybe we can change the motor. It is possible, a good strong motor that doesn't need so much." Rosalie walked toward the garage.

"A black Land Rover with purple. She would love that, it's her favourite colour." I said.

"Yeah, and her name in it." Bella said.

"Ok, i'll order one and than we will change him." Rosalie said while she was walking back.

And i already saw Carlisle's reaction, mad.


	2. The Birthday small

Esme's point of view.

It had been 6 weeks since Edward came in Carlisle's office, warning us that the children wanted to play strip poker and Emmett insisted that we would play too. Ofcourse we wouldn't want to play strip poker and i didn't understood why the children wanted to play that game but we left just to be sure.  
I immidiatly knew that Edward lied to us when i saw the cildren waiting downstairs with confusing looks on their faces, they were just as confused as me. Why would Edward lie to us? But i shrugged it off and my husband and i went for a hunt.

But today was my birthday and i was planning on keeping it small and just wanted to spend some qualitytime with my family. But ofcourse the children had a plan too.

Carlisle suprised me with a romantic picnic that started at exactly 12 AM. Ofcourse there was no food but lets say that we were eachothers dessert.

Alice and Emmett picked us up when the sun was just about to rise and promised us that today would be unforgetabble.

The children were all very nervous when we walked into the livingroom.  
Rosalie blind folded me with a towel and pushed me towards the garage.

"Are we going somewhere, dear?" I asked her but she ignored the question and took the towel off my face.

And there it was: a big land rover, black with purple. I was quiet for a while, I didn't know what to say. The car must have been at least hundred thousand dollar, if it wasn't even more.

"So, what do you think?" Emmett asked me after a long silence.

"Its.. ehm, I don't know." I tried to keep my thoughts with me but I knew that i've already told Edward too much since he was practicly rolling on the floor from laughing. I hated the car, I detested it. It was big, it was made for boys but with purple in it. I couldn't see me driving in that killing machine. I was pretty sure that I would ran over people but would never notice it since the tires were so big.

"Edward?" I thought Edwards was going to die from laughter in front of us.

And above all Carlisle said "I think its wonderfull, it suits you very well, Esme".

"What? No." I replied to him.

"You don't like it, dear?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, not really. It's so big, sorry children. But I dont think that a car would suit me." I told the children as I ran off to the livingroom.

The others followed behind me.

"So, you don't like it? Really? But I thought that Carlisle would be against it, not you." Emmett said with a dramaticly shocked face.

"Ofcourse not," Carlisle said suddenly "Esmé is an independant woman who can take care of herself, she can drive a car whenever she wants but she just never asked for it."

"I don't want a car, it might sound a little stupid. But I don't want to be that independant, I rather have you drive me around because I love the talks that we have, and that we spend time together before you go to work."

Carlisle grinned and gave me a small kiss on the nose.

"I love you." He murmered in my ear, I responded with "I know you do, and I know that you know that I love you, too." 


End file.
